


Troubles with sleeping

by dirtythoughts



Series: Frostiron one-shots [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtythoughts/pseuds/dirtythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has some troubles with sleeping and Tony helps the best he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubles with sleeping

Something cool, soft and delicate was between his legs. It pleased him. Stroked his slowly awakening member, then moved higher, to caress his stomach for a moment, just to come back and make him feel the pleasant coolness on the abdomen again.

He opened his eyes suddenly completely awake, but was not surprised by Loki’s face next to his. Both were lying on sides, their noses almost touching, being only millimeters apart. The God’s green eyes gleamed in the pale light of the reactor, and when on his face blossomed a mischievous smile, his hand clenched tightly on Tony’s penis. This provoked a gasp from the engineer, who did not expect such a rapid turn of events.

“You’re hardening…” Loki whispered, staring deeply into the engineer’s eyes.

“No shit, Sherlock.” he replied, his breath quickened when the God began to stroke him. “You couldn’t sleep Lolo?”

“I could not,” Loki leaned a little closer and joined their lips in wet, passionate kiss, to which Tony replied cheerfully. He wrapped his arms around the raven haired one and pulled him closer, so that their chests were touching, and Loki’s hand was trapped between their bodies. That didn’t stop him, however, from the fast strokes on Tony’s penis, making it really hard, almost as hard as Loki’s, who had been excited for quite some time.

“Turn around, Snowflake.” Stark muttered, breaking the kiss for good and untangling Loki from his arms. He helped him turn around under the covers on the other side, and then clung the whole body to his back, pressing his erection into his buttocks. Loki groaned. And when Tony licked his two fingers, then shoved it deep inside the God, which groaned again, louder, and his back bent in a gentle arc. He put both hands under his pillow, clenching his hands into fists.

“Good?” The engineer asked, kissing the back of his lover’s neck, and then his ear.

“So good, Tony…” Loki whispered and closed his eyes, savoring the partner’s body, which was completely adherent to his back, and his fingers, which slowly moved, stretching him.

“Tell me when you’re ready Lolo.”

“I’m ready,” came the immediate reply, followed by suggestive movement of slim, pale hips. Tony chuckled and licked the vein of his lover’s slender white neck.

After a while, however, Stark pulled his fingers out of Loki’s hole and replaced it with his hard member, slowly stretching him even more and causing a loud, protracted groan from God’s mouth, mixed with his own gasp.

When he filled him to the very end, Tony wrapped his arm around the lover’s chest, hugging him tightly and slowly starting to move, breathing and listening to the deep, shaky breaths of his partner.

Developing a regular, slow rhythm—each time going into Loki to the hilt—, Tony rubbed his buttocks with his own abdomen. He did not want a fast, rough fucking. Not tonight. Tonight he wanted to make love with Loki, to show how much he cared about him, how much he loved him, even if he did not say it to him every day. He moved so slowly, with affection, stroking his slim belly under the covers, sliding down slowly to tighten the fingers on his hard erection, which has demanding attention since a long time.

Loki said nothing. He didn’t accelerate or tell him to fuck him harder as was his custom; Only moaned softly and pressed his back to Tony as hard as he could, to be able to feel the closeness and warmth of his body. As a result, the reactor was quite light obscured, trapped between them, but it did not matter, because Tony felt that he was getting close, and after feeling the shaking of Loki’s body, which he tightly cuddled, he could tell that his lover was close as well. So he stroked the God a little harder but did not accelerate any more the movements of his hips.

“Come on, baby,” he whispered to his love’s ear and closed his eyes, feeling the heat in his lower abdomen. “Come with me, please.”

And Loki did it. When the engineer made a last push and spilled into his lover, growling deep in his chest and biting his neck, the God came trembling on Tony’s hand and in the sheets, his fists clenching under the pillow even more than before.  
It took a long time before their breathing calmed, then Tony slipped out of Loki and, not worrying about anything, wrapped the blanket tighter around them just to lay down so that the both of them were comfortable. Wrapping his arms around the God and burying his face in his hair, Tony inhaled the smell of winter.

“Can you sleep now, Snowflake?” He asked wearily.

But he did not get an answer. Loki drifted off, asleep by that blissful warmth Tony gave him, his arms around the other’s and measuring the movement of his chest.

The engineer smiled to himself and fell asleep too, involved by the scent of winter and love his favorite God exhaled.


End file.
